Rule 5 Dont Fall In Love
by Merisela
Summary: Rukia is a prostitute, working at the "corner". After her many enjoyable nights with her client, Ichigo Kurosaki, she starts falling for him. But she has to remember the rules, don't fall in love and her place, she is just a prostitute..One-Shot Revised!


I love seeing the way his chest raises and falls when he breathes. I love the way he held me after our little nights. I just love being with him, but I had to remember and keep this in my head, he is only a client, he is only using me, he doesn't give a damn for me.

_**Rules For A Prostitute**_

So, like always, I grabbed my clothes that were scattered all over the hotel floor and left, leaving him to wake up to himself and an empty room. He told me, or more like _ordered _me, not to leave before he awoke, but I just couldn't, it didn't feel right. Him waking up to me will only make me feel as if he was mine...and he wasn't.

_**Never Give Your Real Name**_

I quickly left the hotel room and went to the closest payphone around.

"Momo, can you pick me up?" I asked my best friend on the other line.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm with a client." She whispered, I guess she didn't want to wake him. "Why don't you stay with that Kurosaki man, he always does anything for you."

And for some reason, I was smiling to myself, he felt like something more than just a client.

_**Always Give Them What They Want**_

"It's alright, I'll just catch the bus." I said and I could hear her suck her teeth.

"Why? He is right there." She complained, she hated when I returned to the _corner_ in such hours in the morning, especially how I was dressed and the thugs and rapist out there, but I did it before and nothing happened.

"It's ok, Momo. I'll be fine, bye." I heard her getting ready to protest but I already hung-up.

And, as always, I went back to the corner where my other co-workers simply said a _hey _or asked me how much I made. Momo arrived a bit later, her mini skirt torn at the bottom.

When I asked her what happened, she simply said it got out of hand, and that he couldn't wait. I believed it, until I saw the big stretch on her chest. I asked her again what happened, and she simply said it was when they were having sex and he grabbed her too hard.

_**Don't Get Pregnant**_

I let it go for the moment, since she said it wasn't anything big, but the next time it happens, I'm going after the man who did it myself.

The day passed by, I got two, maybe three clients and we did a quick one in the back of their cars or in a dirty motel room.

_He _will never do it in a back of a car or in a motel, he will always take me to a nice hotel where we talked, drank a bit of wine, and did a little playful flirting before we actual did it, and I like that. He made it seem as if I wasn't just a whore at the corner, but more like a real person. He would always pick me up at ten every day, the same spot and everything and will always ask me if I needed something.

I like that the most.

_**Get Paid Well**_

As always, he pulled up to me, his window lowering down slowly and he gestured me to come.

"I missed you this morning..." he started as he started driving off to a new hotel.

"Sorry, I had to go." I explained, his grip on the steering wheel grew tighter.

"But I thought I asked you to be there when I woke up." His voice got husky, and for the first time in a long time, I was becoming scared of him.

"I have other client, Ichigo." I murmured, and the car suddenly stopped in an ally. I looked over at him.

"I thought I asked you not to be with other men but me."

"I thought I told you I can't. I need money to live." He turned to me. "I'm not like you who has the big house and the nice car with a job that doesn't require you to have other people take your clothes off and just fuck you!"

_**Never**_

"I don't want you fucking other men." my eyes began to sting; I wish I could do that, but I can't. I'm a whore that fucks for money and that's it.

"I can't do that." I whispered it, but I was sure he heard it.

"Why!" his voice was raising and that scared me. "Why not!"

"Cause I'm a fucking prostitute!" I yelled back at him. His eyes stayed on my lips, as if he was trying to catch me lying or something. "I'm a whore! A slut! Whatever you rich people want to call it!" I turned to the door and opened it, jumping out of his nice car.

"Get back here, Yuni!"

He doesn't even now my real name…

_**Under Any Circumstances**_

"You can do much better than me, Ichigo..." I was now crying, running away from the man I _think _I'm in love with.

_**Fall In Love**_

"Yuni!" I could hear him parking his car and closing the door behind me. I ran faster, hoping to lose him.

Why does my heart so much?

And I lost him running into a dark ally and waiting till his footsteps were heard walking away. For some reason, my heart was telling me to go to him, but my brain and body were telling me to stay put.

_**If Any Of The Rules Are Broken...**_

Ichigo came at the same time the next day so I hid, telling Momo to take him for the night. She reluctantly went over and he asked for me, or more like, asked for Yuni. She said she was taken and that he could try her but he declined, saying when Yuni wanted to stop hiding from him, he will be back tomorrow.

Momo called it love,

I called it unnecessary affection.

She said I was lucky,

I said it was an innocence.

_**It Will Make Your Job As A Prostitute...**_

"Can you stop running away from me?" I heard his voice say from behind. Momo smiled up, looking at the man in the car.

"Go away..." I simply murmured, finishing rubbing the alcohol on Momo's new wound. The man that did this will be my next client cause I'm going to kill him in the dirty motel room he takes Momo to.

"Is your friend ok?" he asked before parking the car and getting out. He walked around and stood next to me, looking down at Momo's arm. "Did someone scratch you or hit you?"

"Sort of," she almost looked reluctant to talk "it was during our 'moment'." she put air quotes around moments.

"I'll help you." He said, walking back into his car "Can you get in the car for a moment?"

Momo smiled and walked to the car. "I don't know why you won't take this one."

I rolled my eyes, feeling a bit awkward around Ichigo now.

Ichigo quickly fix it up, cleaning it then wrapping it with a bandage. "I'm a doctor; I do this all the time with kids."

"I can tell. I'm Haru." Momo gave her hand to him and he took it.

"Ichigo." He looked over Momo's shoulder to see me. I turned my head, feeling weird around him. "Can I talk to Rukia for a second?" both Momo and my eyes widen,

How did he know my _real _name?

"Sure." Momo smiled before jumping out the car, winking my way. I walked slowly to the passenger sit and got in, Ichigo's eyes clearly locked on me.

"Where you been?" he asked, placing his hand on top of mines.

"Here." I murmured, my eyes locked on the radio in his car. He sighed, intertwined his hand with mines.

"Have you slept with anyone?" his answers made me want to slap him to get the message through that little head of his.

"Yes, I have." His grip tightens, but he didn't yell. He grabbed my cheeks and made me face him. "How do you know my real name?"

"It wasn't that hard to find out." He breathed on my neck before placing his lips on it. "I've missed my little Rukia."

"I've told you," I pushed him back a bit "I am not yours." My eyes began to sting again "you can do much better."

"Do you not understand Rukia," I looked up at him, "I want you to be mine, I don't care about your past, and I only care about us now."

Tears started appearing on my face "I can't just leave her here." He cracked a smile, looking over to see Momo simply waiting for me.

"I'll take her with us. I got a friend that can help her." I looked up at him confused.

"Why do you want me when there so many others?" he smiled before leaning in.

"Cause I fell for you." And he took my lips; I could hear Momo clapping and awing in the background.

_**Useless**_

And here I am now, living in a house with my boyfriend, watching his chest rise and fall, working as a waitress in a little café by the hospital he works in. Momo become the girlfriend of Ichigo's close friend and co-worker, Toushiro Hitsuguya. Even though we didn't meet on the right foot, screaming and yelling at each other cause he called Momo _hot_, we've become close.

And to think, it all happened in that _corner_ with a very persistent client I fell so hard for.

* * *

**A/N: So, what cha think? It only took me an hour or so to write, so i doubt it's that good, but that is up 2 ya'll to tell me.**

**Review? Make my day 2% brighter.**

**REVISED!  
**


End file.
